


Dirty Paws

by wordfulmind



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Daniel Diaz, Alpha Finn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Sean Diaz, Pack Dynamics, what do i do here?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordfulmind/pseuds/wordfulmind
Summary: Pathetic, useless, weak, an Omega. Sean Diaz hated himself, more than anything else on this world. More than the Super Powers of his little Brother, even more than the fact that he was homeless. He thougt a Pack would make things better...or at least better for Daniel. If he only knew...
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chap 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! Please keep in mind, that English is not my first language! Besides that: I hope you enjoy!

Pathetic, useless, weak, an Omega. He was born like that and no matter how hard he tryed to change it, he would not. And he hated him self for being something he could not change, more and more every day...  
His anry sad eyes looked at his brother. Daniel didn´t seem to notice him, at all. No. Not since he got a new Brother. A could stitch in his heart, a better one...

No, he should be more thankful, not this selfish. The Shifters and the farm were the best thing that could happen to him and his brother. And Finn...he was a better Brother for the young Alpha. Better then he could ever be.

Yes. Because of what he was. The stupid, greedy Omega whore, his body forced him to be. God. He wasn´t able to protect him...from nothing!  
Everything that happened to Daniel, every humiliation, hunger and even a cold, without others he wouldn´t made it.

First there was Brody, the Alpha who saved them, last Minute. Just because his dumb body wanted so badly to go in heat, and he did...without Brody he would have spend his second heat on the streets or in the woods, not in an Alpha pheromone flooded car and later in a cozy motel-room.

Then, when Daniel caught a cold, their grandparents saved them. Without the two Betas the little Alpha could have been much worse. 

As they walked those miles, the boy tried to protect him. Just how his father taught them, they should look for each other, not only the small brother for the big one, no. Of course Dad didn´t know what would happen, but he managed to teach Daniel what a good Alpha should do to protect his family. 

But Daniel was only a child, a strong child. A little wolf with super powers...but in the end just a almost ten year old boy. 

And Finn was the perfect Alpha. Strong, kind of wise, always in position to save his family...of course Daniel would admire him. Everybody was, kind of. Cassidy, Penny and Hannah, the three Betas of Finn, the most powerful and light-minded he probably met in his entire life, the other Alpha he accepted in his Family Anders, and his sweet perfect Omega wife Ingrid, both from Sweden, and oh so cute together. Not to forget Clarissa, the Omega of the group, everything but weak. Nada. She kicked ass, and first he didn´t even know that she was an Omega like him. No, this girl was everything but him. Everything, her body language, her mind, the way she smelled, was beta or Alpha? She smelled like a perfume made of Finn, Cassidy, Hannah and Penny, strong and everything else, but not sweet or blooming like his own. No. Compared to him, she smelled like a Ox. And gosh, he was so jealous... 

Even Jacob, the shy guy, always standing aside, not knowing if he was a Alpha, Beta or Omega, was stronger than him. Of course he was, even tough he was going trough a never ending phase of personality issues.  
Fuck...

All of this was going south and now even Daniel took his space and separated from him, to hang out with Finn. To learn things like throwing knives, carving wood and running trough the woods, howling like wolfs...howling like the brothers used to do...

Thankfully Finn didn´t liked to use his Alpha-Voice on others, so he didn´t train Daniel how to use it. That would be his end. If his little brother would be able to call on him, that would be his official end.

“Hey Seanie. What are you thinking about?” Cassidy ruffled his hair, like she would always do and sit down next to him.  
He knew, that the Girl wasn´t going to go away until he talked to her.

So he arched his back and looked right into her eyes.

“You know...just gender bullshit. It...it just sucks. Why do I have to be like this?”  
“Huh? When it burdens you, why don´t you talk to Clarissa? She is trough with this shit.”  
Yes he could tell she totally was...  
“Nah, I´m alright. Don´t want to steal her time anyway...”  
Besides, the other Omega probably hated him. The way she kept distance and ignored him, well at least it was some clear advice to stay away.

She stayed away from him, always leaning on Finn or the Betas, but never him. Maybe she just needed to accept him in her pack, to know him better...but he didn´t believed it. He looked around and found her, hanging on Pennys neck, sharing their smells, covering hers. Like she would always...

“I don´t think you would do, but it is your decision. Tell me if I or, you know, anybody else from the pack can help you. No mater what, we are very open-minded, you know?” And hell yes, this for fact.

The Beta ruffled his hair one last time, than stud up and walked back to Ingrid and Anders, into the improvised Kitchen. Like always the Omega cooked for the pack. He would love to help her, but the blond woman always send him away with a cute laughing telling him to just take a seat.  
He really was pathetic, he didn´t even managed to be a good Omega...  
An Omega-Boy, not able to take care of the pack or prepared to get pregnant or being a good father...

Wow...

Maybe he could draw something...? He pulled out his sketchbook an pencil. He knew exactly what to draw, what he would always chose.  
The man he admired the most and god...he was so jealous! What would give to be like him just for one day?

Finn and his little Brother where siting in front of Finns tent, carving wood and laughing. And so he observed the both Alphas and then began to draw them. Another drawing, not made for the rest of the world, but his eyes. He could not mess up such a perfect face or body...

And his little Brother...he was smiling...so happy to be with the Alpha and not with his weak Omega brother, in fact he and Daniel only shared the tent with him, not more, not less.

But the small “I love you big brother” was the best part of his day and yes, he slept better with those few words and the warm hug he got every night.  
A warm remember why he trimmed all-day and why he didn´t spend any penny. Mexico, for his brother and him.

“Wow. This looks great...mind if I sit down for a bit?” It was Jacob, standing, unsure as always, beside him, peaking over his shoulder for a short blink.  
“No. Sit down please.” As fast as he could, Sean covered his sketchbook under his sweater and pointed his attention to the man next to him.

Other than Cassidy Jake kept his distance and didn´t even try to touch him. No, he never would.

“Uhm...why did you stop? Could you...could you keep going? It...it is kind of relaxing to see you draw, you know?” Jacobs Eyes went whit a shy look to the ground, as if he was unsure about what he said.

“Ok...thank you I guess?” He slowly pulled his book out of his clothing and started to watch the environment again. The two alphas wrestled playfully on the ground, tackling each other down, sometimes howling. Finn was tickling his brother and Sean could not get the warm smile of his face, even tough his picture was ruined. He felt some hot tears in his eyes and was barely able to stop them. Rough he wiped away his tears and hated his body once more for the flood of pheromones running trough his stomach.  
“You are welcome.” As Sean finally got his pen, Jacobs Eyes started to run over the other members of the group.

The following peaceful silence as not exactly what Sean was looking for, but kind of nice.  
He started look over some of his old drawings. There were many of Finn and Daniel he did in the past weeks, but also some of Lyla. He missed his old childhood friend so much...

Maybe Daniel would miss her too?  
Back in the days, before all of this shit started, his little brother would hang on his BFF.  
...maybe Daniel even liked her more than him? She was a Beta, knowing what she wants, of course he admired her...just like him.

Shit. His head was going over and over to this hated topic. He could not change who, or what he was, but anyway, he would never stop trying it.  
Maybe...some day...

“Sorry, I know you don´t want to talk about this but...you know it is nice to have an Omega around.” Sean was a bit confused, the group had a better Omega than he would ever be, why would Jacob say something so silly?

“What is about Clarissa? She is strong...and beautiful...”  
“Yes, she totally is. But she don´t want me around, I soak up her cover smells and she hate to get noticed as Omega. So I keep my distance. It is alright but...ugh. Please forget what I said, I just like your odor, I guess.” Sean wanted to add something, but...

“Dinner is ready!” Ingrid saved him from saying 'I hate my stink'. Maybe for a better.

Everybody quit the things they´re doing and went to the table. Sean followed them, slowly siting down between Penny and Cassidy, far away from his little brother and Finn. He was kind of sad, but it was ok. After dinner he would have something to distract him. Huh.  
When did he start to love doing dishes?!


	2. Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back!  
> Yes I managed to write another Chapter!  
> Take a look and let me know what you think, what you like and not below.  
> Have fun!

Fed up and kind of happy Sean started to do the dishes. Of course Daniel and Finn walked into the woods after dinner, for a short walk. Hopefully his little Brother would remember their “Date” after he was done here. Daniel was getting better with his powers but he still had to learn so much. He was to impulsive. Sean was really afraid that he would do something silly, that would get them kicked out of the pack.

He could not risk this, no matter what. It was the most save option the two of them would get. Besides that, he needed this job to have a chance. A ride to Mexico was not that expensive, but he still needed some money to afford it. 

Sean grabbed the next few plates and started to clean them, while watching the sun slowly sink in the west. It was peaceful. For a moment there where only the red sun, sounds of birds and other forest-animals, the wind whispering trough the bushes. It was so good to have something to do for his hands and letting his mind rest for a second. No bad thoughts...

His shoulders and back relaxed as he put the last forks out of the dirty water and rested his head for a while against one of the Trees next to him. Sean did not know why, but he felt a bit blurry. The cold wood under his forehead made him feel so good. Maybe he was just a bit tired, it would not surprise him. His nights where short. Hanging out with the Shifters the half of the night and waking up with the sun was not the best combo. 

Sleepy he rested his whole body against the massive log and closed his eyes. Just another minute...  
With his eyes closed the environment was even more present. The wind blowing trough the treetops, bringing the odor of the wilderness and making the leafes on the ground rustle, a half conversation between Anders and Ingrid about their journey and the next fight of Hannah and Cassidy. The chirping birds flying trough the sky like little planes, god, he was even able to hear the small waves of the lake. 

There where fast steps on the soft forest ground, far in the distance. As Sean started concentrating on them, he found out that it was not one person running. There where two of them, some loud long footsteps and some small not less rough ones.

A wide smile sneaked onto Seans face. Finn and Daniel where running again and it made him kind of feeling save to know the both of them where out there, checking the area. Protecting the pack...yes...he could tell the two alphas where.

The voices in his head remained silent with every step he could feel trough the ground. Like a strong, never ending, warm heartbeat. Sending his fuzzy head into some welcoming silence. He knew, he was not done with his tasks jet, but....

He lost his thought as he heard something. Some other pair of footsteps in the wood. Silent, not rough at all, kind of light? Yes...was this...?!

His eyes opened fast and he scanned the campsite. Yup, this where definitely Clarissa out there running with the Alphas. Was he jealous? Maybe a bit to much. Why could she be out there with the two boys?! He wanted to be like them! But he knew if he would get the chance to run with his little brother and the leader of the pack, he...he would not be able to do it.

He was to weak. Not that they would ask him anyway...

Why was Clarissa so strong and he felt like a shifting leaf in the wind? Why was she so brave? She would not wait for a invitation, she would follow them without any permission. She would never ask anyone and nobody was giving her orders or stuff.

If he could have only five percent of here he would be a better person. A better brother...

Sean leaned back to leave the tree and go back to work. A harsh try to get the dark thoughts and the other o so perfect Omega out of his poisoned mind. What was wrong with him? Technical Clarissa did nothing to him, or harmed him in anyway. So why was he so hateful thinking about her?

Ingrid´s soft laugh made him wanna puke, throw up, or what ever. Something to get the heavy weight out of his stomach that stressed him since the first thought of the other ones. 

But he could not get his eyes from Ingrid, the way she was laying in Anders arms, warm and save, looking at him like he was the world. Probably he was it to her. Ouch...  
It hurt in a strange way to see them this happy. Would he ever have something comparable? Or at least find someone that was compatible with him and his messed up family origin...

Maybe someone like Finn...? Ok, a Finn with much lower demands of course, but theoretical...

He slowly walked to the water tanks, remembering that he had still jobs to do. But his eyes were still locked on the cute couple cuddling in front of the fireplace, waiting for Hannah to get the fire started. 

And yeah, his mind was still running crazy about what his alpha would be like if he had on...

Defiantly not to high demands, the most of the time he stumbled around not knowing what he was doing and he sucked at “Typical Omega Tasks” such as cooking, making the pack comfortable, calming fighting Pack mates down and being good for his Alpha, what ever that meant...

And yes Clarissa would probably hate him for calling those things “Typical Omega Tasks” she was not into the idea of having tasks by secondary gender. Not at all.  
He could still feel her soft steps trough the ground and hated it more and more with every second. 

At least he was good with his sensible Omega senses. He could feel, hear and smell better, a high price for emotional fragility, a heat every third month and his weakness. Maybe he was so lost because he presented to late? Of course Daniel was way to early with it due to the events of the past, so he was no good example, but normally he should have presented in the age of fifteen, not almost seventeen.

Back in the days he was convinced to present Beta, like Lyla. Just like eighty percent of the world population. But fortune came and fucked him. Well technical it just put a few new organs inside of his belly by a very painful procedure and made him emotional like a cry baby, with the nice feature that he could not speak up against his super cool Alpha dad within the first weeks.   
...and even after that he was super sensitive with orders from Alphas, especially from his dad. 

Huh. His father even tried to sell him the whole thing for good, kept calling him “special” and such things. Sean kind of liked to get praised for being or doing something good, that was the most humiliating part about it. 

But now...

He was no strong Omega giving no shit to everything the world would say especially Alphas, like Clarissa, neither he was sweet. caring and simply lovely like Ingrid. He was just...strange. 

A bit off, embarrassing, often helpless, not knowing his place in this world or in the community. Just like a submarine in space. 

Why did he not know his place in the pack? Was it not purpose of the secondary gender to show the people where they truly belonged? 

Well, thinking of Clarissa maybe not...

He looked at the water barrels in front of him. His last duty to do before catching up to Daniel and convince him to do a few exercises by the lake before finally call it a day. 

Well seemed like he would not have to look for his brother...

He smelled them before he could see any of them. Ok, he smelled Finn, probably because his odor was the loudest and forced Sean to lower his head. 

Another dumb thing his body used to do every time an Alpha was around him or tried to look him in the eyes.   
Pathetic....

“Hey sweety, you look a bit tired, mind if I help you with these?” Sean fought against the irrational impulse to present his neck to the Alpha or worse falling down to his knees and did his best to look up to Finn. He smiled, like most of the time and seemed a bit like he was proud of him...?

Maybe because he finally managed to look into Finns beautiful eyes and not down to his feet. 

Sean felt kind of cozy and his stomach fluttered a bit looking up straight into this sea blue eyes and the supporting smile. 

God was he needy today...urgh!

“You know...I'm...” Ok? Well, not exactly the truth but what should he do? He was NOT weak, just a bit tired and his back hurt...but he could do it on his own, right?! Panic.  
Finn, an Alpha asked if he could help him! HIM!

And damn no matter what, the Omega inside of him wanted to scream yes so badly. He could not lie to him, this would lead to a strong physical pain he knew from a situation with his dad back in the days and he was so pissed about it.

Even if he was a Omega, he was a man too!  
How deep would he manage to sink cause of his weakness? 

In panic his eyes ran over the whole place, away from Finn. He found his little Brother, chatting with Clarissa and...oh. Was he handing her something? Was it a present?! 

Finns warm odor forced him back into the blue of his eyes, he started to shake but could not get out of this situation. The sadness starting to grow in his belly made him sick. Daniel brought a gift...but not for him, for another Omega. Did he do something wrong...? Of course he did!  
...even though he could not remember. Tears started to crawl into his eyes. How could he hide him from Finn?

“...you don´t have to help me...but y-you know some help would be nice.” At the end his voice became so twitchy and high that he blushed immediately like a tomato which made him even more insecure under this penetrating blue eyes. 

Finns smile grew wider if this was even possible, as he managed to get those few words out, kind of...

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, Baby-Boy. I can tell that you are in trouble, thanks for letting me help you. This is still new to you, but you'll get used to it, promise.” With a small wink Finn bend over to grab the water tanks and gave Sean a quick moment to whip away the tears.   
Finn stood up, the Barrels between his arms, walking over to the shower-area. 

Sean felt a bit useless stumbling next to the Alpha but it was better than staying and seeing his brother replacing him not just with Finn but Clarissa, a Omega!

But he could not stop his eyes from moving back to his younger brother as he was standing next to the shower. 

Cold. He felt so cold inside. Replaced...  
It felt awful and made him want to throw up even more. 

As Finn jumped back down after filling up the water Sean twitched badly. 

“Hey Daniel! Next time you see your cute big brother needing a hand you will look after him, got me?” Finn waved over to his Brother and Sean didn't know what to do or say.

Did Finn just...did he just asked Daniel to help him?  
He was not weak! 

God why didn´t he lied to the Alpha in the first place?!  
But still, it was kind of cute, he had to admit it...

Daniel started to walk over to Finn and him, looking kind of pissed. Of course he was...he hated his biological Brother.

At least Clarissa went into her tent so she must not see his next humiliation. Great...

“But he is fine, see? He is alright on his own! Besides that I have better things to do than looking after him.” Daniel said it as if he was not there.   
Ouch. Sean felt a cold stitch in his heart and started immediately to look down, wishing, he could just sink into the leave covered forest ground and never get out again.

Never ever.   
His brother, his family Alpha, he...hated him.

“Careful, Daniel...” Finn said stressed calm, but Sean felt the warning growling of the pack-leader somewhere behind his bellybutton and tried his best not to whimper.   
“But why? I'm not a Alpha-Babysitter to his Omega ass!” Daniel howled frustrated, still coming closer but a bit slower than he used to.

“Enough! I said YOU will give your brother a hand if HE needs help! Discussion ended!” Now Sean could not stop the high whimper crawling up his throat. 

“But I...”  
“Think twice, you don´t want to test me, right?” Finn growled and Sean started to feel so small and lost in the moment. He shouldn´t be here...  
“But he is just an Omega! It is his job to serve me, not the other way round! Look at him, he can´t even control himself!” Daniel pointed out on him and yes, he had lost his control. 

Sean was sunken down onto his knees, his chin locked on his chest, hyperventilating, but still fighting the impulse to present his neck and whimper like a baby. No, like a weak unwanted Omega.  
He never felt something more powerful than this voice in his mind, no his whole being.

“I´m...I am so...sorry...” Sean managed to whimper as he felt Finns eyes on his back, but the Alpha didn´t even heard him.

“I SAID ENOUGH! HOW COULD YOU EVER TALK TO A OMEGA LIKE THIS?! HE IS YOUR BIG BROTHER, DANIEL! DO NEVER EVER TALK TO HIM LIKE THIS OR ANY OTHER, NO MATTER IF I AM PRESENT OR NOT OR I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT!” And this time Sean was not the only one whimpering and sinking down even more. Everybody was, even Anders bowed as Finns Alpha-Voice echoed trough the woods. 

The whole pack was on his knees as the alpha breathed heavily to get back to control over his body. Daniel was on his knees too, not able to move a single muscle but sobbing and shaking like a leave, not knowing what was going on.

Finn was breathing heavily, breaking the bubble of silence around him. As he opened his eyes, there was a fire burning around his pupil, wild and angry, flaming hot like blood running wild. 

He needed a second to realise what was going on, in shock his eyes turned back to blue. Still, the influence of the power he unleashed made him shiver.   
Four, five, six breaths flooded his lungs, but weren't really able to calm him down, the scared cry next to his knee did it.

He had to calm down, for his pack. He should not have lost it in first place, damn!

“I'm sorry, everybody get up. Please. Are you alright?” Slowly Anders lifted his head and the Betas started to move as if they where captured in slow motion. Clarissa was the first one standing, her eyes glowing in a rare pink glaze, just slowly falling back to the soft but cold gray-green. 

The look she gave where not to misunderstand and even the strong Alpha had to swallow. Yes Clarissa was angry. Very angry.

Because Finn did something he swore to him self never to do if not absolute needed to protect his pack: He used his Alpha-Voice. He used his damn Voice on his whole pack! He did it. He had lost control...

His eyes wandered over everyone to check if they were ok and if they had everything to recover from the impact. And thankfully they did. Ingrid where smelling Anders to calm her self down, Hannah, Penny and Cassidy where holding hands with Jacob who looked less scared then the others did, Clarissa still tried to kill him with her eyes in cold blood and then there where the little Alpha.

Promptly Finn regret that he called on Daniel. No matter what he said, nothing justified his breakout.

“Daniel, I'm so sorry. Come on buddy, stand up, can you do this for me?” Daniel nodded his head and started slowly moving, his eyes still pinned to the ground. 

Facilitated Finn in- and exhaled a few times until a buttery blooming smell caught his nose. As he looked down, locating the source of the delicious scent he got the next heartache. Sean was still on his knees. His head bowed so Finn got to see the soft skin of his neck and shoulder, the spot where his fragrance was the strongest so sweet and perfect...

Finn struggled down the instinct to bend over, simply jump the omega and bury his sharp teeth deep in his neck. The blooming odor kept distracting his thoughts and made it hard do focus...damn...

“Sean...” He pressed out, trying not to breath in more as needed of the sweet smell.  
Sean didn't move, his face pointed to the ground, hot tears in his eyes, shivering and silently crying into his shoulder, covering his stomach with his arms.

“Sean!” Daniel panicked and ran up to his brother, trying to cover him with his arms but Clarissa was faster.

“Daniel stop! Don´t touch him!” The Omega jumped and caught the young Alpha in her arms as he tried to get to Sean. No matter how hard the boy tried to get out, he would not go anywhere as long as she was the one in power.

Everybody else was still frozen, speechless and clearly not able to do anything else than standing around like the trees. 

Damn! Was she the only one seeing what was going on?!

Good Lord!

Finn sat down in front of Sean, slowly moving his hand to the other boys cheek. It was...strange...

He did not know what to do, rational. But some part of him did know oddly what to do. It felt so...intense...

The Omega shivered even more as he touched him soft like a feather. 

“Hey Sean...can you hear me? You are alright...” Careful he unraveled Sean from his arms and made eye contact with his hand under the Omegas chin. His eyes where covered in some warm pink, almost a light violet. 

Sean was lost in everything, his head somewhere between earth and space, his eyes locked to the wild sea.

What happened? 

Why...why was he on the ground?!

He...he felt a warm drip inside of him. Finn said he was alright...that meant he was save, right?

Slowly he started to move forward to put his head against the warm chest in front of him, pointing his nose into Finn's shoulder. He was doing alright...yes...yes he was. Deeply inhaling the Alphas scent and feeling save, warm and welcome. Finn started to scratch his head careful, holding him lightly to him.

And Finn, well Finn was fighting the impulse to claim the Omega in front of everyone.  
Damn...how did this escalate that quickly?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya it's me again!  
> Hope you liked reading. Please keep in mind that english is not my first language.  
> Would love to hear a few words from you,  
> love, wordfulmind.


End file.
